This invention relates to a system for providing a high speed serial communications link allowing fully duplexed serial data communication. In particular, this invention relates to an interface circuit for interconnecting devices with parallel datapaths via such a serial link.
As electronic and computer technology continues to evolve, communication of information among different devices, either situated near by or at a distance becomes increasingly important. For example, it is now more desirable than ever to provide for high speed communications among different chips on a circuit board, different circuit boards in a system, and different systems with each other. It is also increasingly desirable to provide such communications at very high speeds, especially in view of the large amount of data required for data communications in intensive data consuming systems using graphical or video information, multiple input-output channels, local area networks, and the like.
It is particularly desirable to enable individual personal computers, workstations, or other computing devices, within which data is normally internally transferred using parallel data buses, to communicate with each other over relatively simple transmission lines. Such transmission lines typically include only one or two conductors, in contrast with the 64-bit and wider data paths within computing systems now commonly available.
There have been a number of commercially available products which attempt to provide high speed conversion of parallel data to serial form and transmission over a serial link. The Hewlett-Packard G-link chip set is one such product. That chip set includes a transmitter set and is capable of handling 20- or 24-bit wide parallel data. To obtain the necessary speed, however, the chip set is fabricated using a bipolar process, and the receiver and transmitter require separate chips. Such a solution is highly power consumptive and expensive. It also employs a conventional approach to parallel-to-serial data conversion, that is, the use of a phase-locked loop oscillator operating at the transmission rate. Such devices typically introduce noise into the silicon substrate and interfere with other phase-locked loop circuitry on the chip. This makes it difficult to integrate many channels on a single chip.
Another commercial solution has been provided by Bull of France. The Bull technology employs a frequency multiplier for parallel to serial data conversion. Such devices typically introduce noise into the silicon substrate and interfere with other multipliers on the chip. In addition, the Bull technology uses an exclusive OR tree for parallel to serial conversion. The use of exclusive OR trees is well known, together with the difficulty of equalizing the delay through all paths of such devices. The Bull technology employs a delay-locked loop circuit that mandates the use of a special coding scheme which could result in reduced coding efficiency.